Like a Tree
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Violet listens to Baileywick's concerns one evening after a long day, and in the midst of his ponderings, she makes an observation that intrigues him.


Like a Tree

Summary: Violet listens to Baileywick's concerns one evening after a long day, and in the midst of his ponderings, she makes an observation that intrigues him. (Part of the Beyond Enchancia Series. Takes place over two years after the show's ending.)

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_.

A/N: Gotta be honest. The ONE person I missed writing for during AIM was Baileywick. I love that guy. Lol. So, as a result, he gets his own story—with Violet, no less! 😊 This one is short and sweet. Have fun!

Note: I forgot to address the guest review in "Autumn Lullaby." As far as Wormwood goes, I have one story with him in this series for certain. Twitch, as far as I'm concerned, is still in the Mystic Isles. I have no plans to write for him either. You'll see what has happened with Wormwood though. He's got a LOT of atoning to do if he has any hopes of showing up in the future. You'll see. 😉

*Fourth Story/Episode 4*

"All right, everyone," Baileywick announced as he held his pocket watch firmly in his right hand, "thank you for staying a bit longer this evening. I'm happy to report that we are well on the way to having everything ready for the visiting royals next week. Everyone get some rest, and I'll see you in the morning." He watched as his fellow workers nodded before leaving, each one either yawning tiredly or talking to someone else. The steward sighed and collapsed into a chair in the main hall. "The days are getting longer… Either that, or I'm just getting too old for this job."

"Nonsense."

Baileywick looked up and smiled as he noticed Violet standing before him, her hands on her hips and a comforting smile on her face. "Nonsense to what, Violet? That the days are long, or that I'm old?"

"Well, certainly the second one, Mr. Baileywick." She pulled another chair up and sat down in front of him. "I've always believed in that old saying (never you mind the pun): 'You're only as old as you feel.' So, it's my advice to just envision yourself as that youthful lad you once were." She patted his arm as he sighed. "And if it makes you feel any better, none of us see you as old. Doubt we ever have or will."

"I appreciate it, Violet, but…" He yawned before shaking his head. "I have to face facts. I can feel that I'm close to retirement." Hearing her small gasp, he gave her a sad smile. "I'm in my fifties now…"

"And I've seen plenty of fifty-somethings acting just as spritely as those twenty-somethings. Of course, there's a level of maturity in your age range, Mr. Baileywick, that I doubt we'll ever see in the other age group."

He chuckled and nodded. "If you say so."

"You know," she began, her voice stopping him from moving to stand, "I've made an observation recently that might give you a different perspective on this whole uncertain thing you have going on, sir."

Baileywick couldn't help smiling. Of all the workers, Violet was no doubt his favorite. He'd once tried to hide it, but these days he didn't bother. She did more for him than anyone: staying late into the night to help him prepare for events, having a chat with him, remembering and celebrating his birthday… He wasn't about to just ignore those acts of kindness. "And what might that be?"

"You're like a tree."

He blinked a few times, raising his eyebrows at her. "I beg your pardon?"

She giggled. "I thought it was a rather obvious comparison, Mr. Baileywick. Like a tree, you are tall, strong, and firmly planted in the Enchancian castle and royal family. Whether you choose to retire or not—which I hope you won't—you'll always leave a lasting impression. The best trees are those that have been planted the longest."

He laughed softly. "I suppose I never looked at it that way."

She grinned. "Not to mention, they have the best shade… And I've seen you 'shading' more than enough people since I've known you."

Baileywick laughed harder. "Admittedly, I'm guilty of such a thing. But when you work with characters like Cedric as long as I have, it's a natural gift that keeps on giving." He reached out and patted her hands. "Thank you, Violet, for always giving me some insight. You're one of the reasons I continue working as hard as I do, so just know that I appreciate it greatly."

She nodded. "Certainly, Mr. Baileywick."

"And I'll make this official one of these days, but I feel inclined to let you know now so that you can be aware: when I do retire, whenever that is, I can think of no better replacement than you."

The maid stared at her friend in surprise. "Me?"

"I thought it was rather obvious, Violet," he remarked, mimicking her words from before, causing her to smile. "There are very few I trust entirely. You're one of those few. It would be an honor to pass the role of stewardess to you when I retire."

She smiled kindly at him. "The honor would be all mine, sir. But please… _Please_ tell me you'll give me a few more years of working with you, Mr. Baileywick."

Baileywick nodded as he stood, pulling her up with him. "I'm not going anywhere any time soon. I still have much to do. And I figure I should at least see the children graduate from their current schooling before I do retire."

"And what of the little prince or princess yet to be born?" Violet reminded him, giggling as he shook his head.

"I'll let that be _your_ generation, my friend. And now, I think it's best to end this day and prepare ourselves for tomorrow." He held out one arm to her. "Shall we?"

She nodded happily, taking his arm. "We shall."

The end

(Next Story/Episode 5: The Secret to Happiness)


End file.
